My Last Forever
by TVNikki
Summary: How I believe things should have ended for Ted and Tracy, Barney and Robin, Marshall and Lily, and the gang as a whole. A cross between drama, humor, and happy endings. Multi-chapter. Rated T just for safety. I adore reviews.
1. Author's Precursor

I want to begin this story with an Author's Note.

This will be, yet another, "redo" fanfiction of _How I Met Your Mother_'s series finale. Now, I have read all of the stories on here, everyone's different interpretations and what they wanted to happen and they are all fantastic, so I know that my story probably won't be as good and I understand, at this point, it may seem a tad repetitive. However, I received a great response from my debut _HIMYM_ oneshot and I had my own vision for the finale, so, why not?

To say that I was unhappy with the finale would be an understatement. I feel like Carter Bays and Craig Thomas created an amazing, hilarious, heartfelt show, only to destroy it in the finale. It left me with more questions than answers and more anger than laughter. I honestly wish that I, as many _HIMYM_ would probably also desire, to sit down with both men and try to figure out their motives and what they were thinking.

I don't understand that if they have had this finale planned since the first two seasons, why did they write a completely different show leading up to it? You, essentially, have the easiest job if you already know what your ending will be; you can craft everything to build to that ending, it can shape your characters, it can even lay out your timeline for you. If the ending was always for Ted and Robin to end up together, why bother with Barney and Robin at all? Why not have just had them hook up in season four, realize it was not for them, and leave it alone (akin to Joey and Rachel on Friends)? Why waste viewers' time by investing in the twists and turns of their relationship, spend an entire season leading up to their wedding, and convince the audience that these two are meant to be? Why have SEVERAL episodes of Ted and Robin "letting each other go", only to completely contradict that? I just do not understand. I truly believe they used Barney and Robin for viewers, for ratings, after discovering how popular they were among the fandom (this is not to discredit Ted and Robin shippers, because I know that there are probably many of you out there but are just not as vocal), then, when they knew ratings and fans would no longer matter, they threw them away.

Now, I've seen many who liked the finale defend it by saying it was "realistic". Divorce is "realistic", losing touch with friends is "realistic", death is "realistic". I'm sorry, but for the series finale of a nine-year-old show, a **SITCOM** no less, I am not looking for realism. I'm looking to feel nostalgic. I'm looking to laugh. I'm looking for, I'm not ashamed to say it, a happy ending. This is not _LOST_. This is not a serial drama that depicts life in all of it's ugliest and most beautiful moments. _HIMYM_ did a great job of touching on realistic moments throughout it's entire run and that was great, but a finale is not the time to drive that home. If they had divorced Barney and Robin or killed Tracy prior to the finale, I may have understood. But a series finale is supposed to be end, the last moment you will remember of a television show you have invested in. I'm sorry, but divorce, death, and the stupid blue French horn are not what I want to remember from _HIMYM_.

The pacing was too quick, the dialogue was sloppy, the details were nonexistent (Marshall and Lily were treated as side pieces. They didn't even reveal their third child's name; why bother making her pregnant again for no follow through? Why did we only hear about Marshall's career? What about Lily?), the characters were written completely obtuse to their original forms (Robin would sacrifice her friends for traveling? Didn't we already do that storyline and show that she would never do that? Ted, who planned a quickie wedding to Stella would wait YEARS before marrying Tracy? The supposed love of his life?), and there was absolutely no continuity followed (Ted and Tracy's wedding looked NOTHING like the flash-forward we once saw, Lily and Robin were shown drinking wine together as Marvin grew up, Marshall's career bounced all over the place, etc.).

My story will focus on the entire gang and their friendships, but mainly on the couples of the group. Barney/Robin, Marshall/Lily, and Ted/Tracy, who were not highlighted as they should have been in the finale, as well as the entire final season. Now, this will not be an entire fluff story. I'm trying to stick with the themes and the emotions the writers set forth in the finale, but make it more cohesive, more in character, more attention to detail, etc. No worries, I will definitely end with happily and different from the original, but I'm just forewarning for the build-up to it.

Now everything that happened in the season, happened. We start the finale with the "flashback" scene at the bar, go through Ted's goodbyes, Ted meets Tracy under the yellow umbrella, he doesn't move, he dates, than proposes to Tracy, Marshall and Lily go to Italy, have Daisy, come back, Robin is traveling for her job, Barney in tow, etc. The only things that are different is that Tracy does not become pregnant (yet!) and this takes place about a year and a half after Barney and Robin's wedding, instead of three years (which I know messes up the kids ages but if Carter and Craig can be willy-nilly with the timeline, I think I can too. LOL.), and it is the night where they all gather at T&T's house (where, originally, Swarkles announces their divorce). I hope this isn't too confusing. LOL.

I hope you enjoy this story. It will be several chapters and I hope it keeps you engaged until the end. Please ignore any grammatical or accidental spelling mistakes, if you can. I try very hard to proofread, but sometimes I do miss a few things. I'd love if you are able to review- reviews make my day. Thank you very much and let me know if I do a better job than Carter and Craig! LOL.


	2. Game Night

Disclaimer: I do not own _How I Met Your Mother_ or it's characters. This is written purely for enjoyment and with no malicious intent.

* * *

"Barney! Hey, come on in!" Tracy cheerfully greeted after opening the front door of she and Ted's house.

"Hey," Barney, definitely more solemn than usual, replied, entering his friends' home.

Tracy looked out the door, then turn to the suit-clad visitor, "Robin isn't with you?"

All the blonde could do was shake his head, which was fine for the bass player- at least for the time being. She closed the door and was about to offer Barney a seat when another voice boomed through the room.

"Barnicle in the hiz-ouse!" Marshall boasted, venturing into the living room, carrying two beers, handing one to his friend. Ted and Lily followed behind him, holding their own drinks as well as an extra one that Ted handed to his fiancée.

Tracy had really outdone herself, the coffee table in the center of the space, was covered with tasty treats, including pretzels, potato chips, tortilla chips, five different kinds of crackers, hummus, homemade salsa and queso dips, and several dessert pieces, including her famous "sumbitches" cookies. The spread wasn't quite up to par with Lily's typical gourmet menu, but it was impressive nonetheless.

Everyone hugged Barney, happy to see him after a few weeks of their favorite "Bro" being absent from the group, due to traveling with his bride of over a year. Speaking of Mrs. Stinson, Lily glanced around, noticing her friend was missing, "Where's Robin?"

"Yeah, Lily really wanted to partner with her for charades," Marshall offered, obviously anxious to escape the possibility of teaming up with his wife, who was awful in games, except for Twister.

Barney sighed, reaching into the bowl of pretzels and stealing a few, but answered his friend's inquiry before popping a the salty snack sticks into his mouth, "She flew to Japan early for a story. She's really sorry she couldn't make it."

"No problem," Ted answered, taking Tracy's hand, leading her to the couch, sitting down next to one another, "Hopefully this will be one of many game nights we host here."

"Barney, you've seen the place before tonight, right?" Tracy asked, patting the empty space, to her right, on the sofa.

Barney accepted the seat invitation, "Yeah, once. After you and 'Poohbear', over there, first closed Escrow."

Ted and Tracy had just purchased the three bedroom, two bathroom Bungalow a couple of months back, shortly after their engagement. It was where they planned to begin their family, whenever that may be, and their first newlywed nest. They originally wanted it to be a starter home and after saving for awhile, Ted wanted to try his hand at designing their dream house, as opposed to skyscrapers, their forever home.

However, Ted was already seeing his fiancée fall harder and harder for their current residence. As soon as she placed her little yellow school bus on one of the shelves he (well, Marshall) assembled, he knew no matter how many kids they had, Tracy would never want to leave- not even for an umbrella-shaped Mosbius Original.

"Where are the munchkins?" Barney wondered aloud, desperately aching for any and all attention to evade him and, simultaneously, hoping the group wouldn't ask why.

"Mickey is watching them," Marshall answered, taking a seat on the adjacent armchair to Barney, Lily sitting in the opposite one, beside Ted.

"And, let me tell you, I love those beautiful, little bastards, but if I had to hear _Yo Gabba Gabba_ one more time today, I may have went up to the roof and jumped off," Lily joked, but seriously grateful for adult conversation.

With everyone so busy, the gang couldn't regularly just walk down to MacLaren's whenever they desired, but they made sure to always get together when they could manage it. The women of the group would went to lunch once a week (though, sometimes, minus Robin due to her traveling), the men would occasionally pay laser tag together, and all of them tried desperately to meet at their favorite bar every Friday night for dinner and drinks. And, of course, game night was scheduled when the couples could fit it in between traveling, wedding plans, toddlers and babies, etc.

"You guys ever going to consider moving to a bigger place?" Tracy questioned and the Eriksons looked at each other and shrugged.

"Eventually we'll have to, but.. it's the apartment."

"It's like a family member."

"We still have time. Daisy's crib is in our room and Marvin has his room with his new big boy bed."

"You could always keep it and turn it into a bar," Ted added, thinking back to his and Barney's makeshift pub from a few years back. Everyone, with, shockingly, the exception of Barney, bounced with excitement at the idea.

"I could be apart of Puzzles 2.0!" Tracy declared, receiving a high-five from her love.

Once the momentary burst of energy dissipated, Barney found himself to be in the hot seat again.

"So how's married life? Honeymoon over yet?" Tracy giggled innocently.

"Great. Really great. Awesome. Awesomely great. Greatly awesome," Barney rambled, causing concern among the friends.

"Once more and I'll believe you," Tracy urged, recalling his mood when she first welcomed him into the house.

Barney turned to her, then made eye contact, reluctantly, with each of his pals individually. He gulped, then sighed, then punched the bridge of his nose, trying to gain courage.

He looked down at the floor and finally spoke, "Robin and I are separated."


	3. Argentina

Disclaimer: I do not own _How I Met Your Mother_ or it's characters. This is written purely for enjoyment and with no malicious intent.

* * *

_Argentina, a few days earlier._

"I cannot believe you are throwing such a fit over internet access!" Robin yelled, standing in her and Barney's hotel room, her hands on her hips, her teeth clenching to hold back the hostility that she felt could emerge from her at any second.

Barney groaned audibly, "It's not just about Wi-Fi, Robin! I miss our life, our stable life!"

"Oh, because we all know Barney Stinson is such a fan of stability! Give me a break!"

"We're married now!" Barney shouted back, holding up his left hand and gesturing to the gold band circling his finger, reflecting the light streaming in from the windows, "We should be building a life, at home, at our apartment. How do you expect us to raise..."

But Barney, realizing his mistake, trailed off of his sentence, hoping Robin didn't hear the last word, but, alas, she did.

"'Raise' what, Barney?" The tone of her voice was menacingly low and her husband was actually fearful, especially as her hands left her hips and formed fists at her sides.

"Our dogs?" Barney offered, but failing to be anywhere near convincing.

"Kids? Is that what you meant? You're talking about us having kids?"

"Maybe, I.." Barney stumbled over his words and Robin couldn't hold it in any longer. She released a mild shriek, frustration overflowing.

"I can't have kids, Barney!" She yelled, moving farther from him, across the room, "You know this! You told me you were okay it with. You told your mom that you loved me more than the idea of having kids! Were you lying? Was that not included in your almighty vow of honesty to me?"

"No, Robin. I meant all of that! But just because you can't give birth to kids, doesn't mean there aren't other ways. Look at James!"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this right now."

"I've been on a couple adoption websites and-"

"Ohmigod," Robin bluntly interrupted, staring at the ceiling.

"Robin.."

"Ohmigod. Ohmigod! That's why you've been such a little bitch about the Wi-Fi! It's not about your blog, you've been plotting a completely different life behind my back! You lied to me AGAIN!"

"Robin, I did not lie. I never said the blog was the only-"

"You want to get out of this on a technicality?! Why would you tell me you're okay with not having kids if you're not?"

"I am!"

"You're not!"

"I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"No, I'm not!" Barney finally admitted after the back and forth and Robin felt herself deflate instantly. Everything she thought she knew crashing around her. She always thought this could happen. She had this conversation with Kevin when he claimed he was okay, never being a father. She knew otherwise. But with Barney, he told her it didn't matter to him; he said he loved her more than becoming a father. She believed him.

Now, she was in the position she never wanted to be in- married to a man that she was holding back.

"I'm not okay with it," He repeated and his wife felt like her throat had closed up, unable to speak, unable to breathe. He took a few steps closer to her, "But you aren't okay with not being a mom, either."

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She muttered over and over, trying to regain the distance that was between them, but he reached out and held her wrist, keeping her in place, "Even before I found out I couldn't have kids, I didn't want them. I never did and I am not changing my mind."

"Robin, I see the way you look at baby clothing, I watch you light up when you see a new picture of Daisy that Lily's sent you, I know that when Marvin runs at you, yelling 'RoRo!', your heart melts. You love kids," Barney softly asserted.

"That's totally different," She vehemently denied.

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not."

"Fine, it's not!" Robin exclaimed, the words flying out of her mouth before she even realized what she was saying.

Barney smiled, "Then, let's have a family!"

"It's not that simple, Barney! I am a career woman. I'm not Lily! She went to Italy for a year, but it's been five months since they've been back in New York and all she does is stay home with the kids while Marshall goes to work. I can't be like that. I can't do that. Not even for you.

"I'm not asking you to do this for me!"

"Then, why? For us?" Suddenly, Robin sighed, looking straight at her husband, "Is there even still an us?"

Barney stepped even closer to her, removing his hand from her wrist and using both hands to cup her face, "Of course there's an us."

"Would there still be an us if I told you, right now, right here, that I will never want to raise a family?"

"Robin, we can-"

But she had her answer. Stepping out of his hold, she moved around him and walked across the room to the hotel closet, grabbing Barney's

suitcase and placing it on the bed, "I have that piece in Okinawa next week. I'm gonna change my flight and go straight there. You should go home. Ted and Tracy are hosting game night for the first time and one of us should be there."

"Great. I go back to New York, you go to Japan, but where does that leave you and me?" Barney was suddenly bitter. She was ordering him back to the States, ordering him to leave her and he knew no matter how hard he fought against it, it'd be no use.

"I'll put this in terms we can understand clearly," Robin took a deep breath in, walking back over to him, "We need some time, and some space, to figure out if we're legendary, or if we're still just waiting for it because neither of us can wait forever."

Barney simply nodded, avoiding her stare, walking past her, and grabbing his suitcase, which had already been packed since they were supposed to go back to New York that day- together. But as he reached the door, he dropped his suitcase to the floor, turned around, and glided against the room, grabbing Robin and kissing her with all the passion he could muster, dipping her like he did when they first kissed as man and wife. When he pulled her up, he pressed his forehead against hers, "No matter what, we will **_always_** be legendary, Robin Scherbatsky."

And with that, he left.


	4. Everyone Finds Out

Disclaimer: I do not own _How I Met Your Mother_ or it's characters. This is written purely for enjoyment and with no malicious intent.

* * *

The gang was stuck in silence. Everyone looked at everyone, wondering who should be the first to speak. Lily bit the bullet, assuming her role as the group's go-to girl for advice or a sympathy.

"Are... are you guys getting a divorce?"

"I don't know," Barney, his voice barely above a whisper, answered, his bottom lip quivering, "Nothing's official yet. We haven't signed anything, or, maybe by now she has, I don't know."

"I don't understand, you guys were so in love," Tracy pondered aloud, "What happened?"

"We got in a fight, a big one."

"About?" Ted questioned, finding his fiancée's hand, grasping it and holding on tightly, as if relationship problems would become contagious.

Barney shook his head, "Um, her traveling, I couldn't update my blog..."

"What?!" Marshall was the first to react, echoing the sentiments of the rest of the group.

"You're ending your marriage over a blog?!" Ted practically hollered, releasing Tracy's hand absentminded.

Lily suddenly stood and marched towards her friend. Curling her fingers around his tie, she yanked him off of the couch, "Come on!"

"Hey! Javier is new! Watch it!" Barney pleaded, but his friend continued to forcefully drag him with her out of the room.

* * *

Once Barney and Lily was alone, ensconced one of the secondary bedrooms that Ted was using as an office, she released his tie. Barney was relieved that his neckwear was fine after he smoothed out the wrinkles, but was alarmed when he looked up to see Lily staring daggers at him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" She hissed, "I told you! I told you and Ted both, when Robin first joined our little Rat Pack, that you would have to marry her if you wanted to be with her. And, yes, I sat back and allowed you and Ted to ping pong her back and forth, but only because Robin could handle it; everyone always got over the awkwardness! But separation, divorce, there's no way we'll survive that! You or Robin will break away from us and we'll be broken! YOU and your stupid blog.."

"Robin is not going to break away. She would never stop talking to you or stop going to those sports bars with Marshall or stop doing that stupid salute thing with Ted or doing, whatever it is, she does with Tracy."

"And you?" Lily accused, folding her arms across her chest.

"Lily," He groaned and she scoffed in return.

"I knew it! This is going to ruin everything. So my kids are going to grow up without their Uncle Barney. You know, that sounded a lot better a few years ago, but now it just sucks. I don't care how disgusting or selfish or immature you've been, you are one of my best friends."

Barney was genuinely touched, "Aw, Lily.." But suddenly, her arm shot out and she punched him, hard, in the chest, causing him to release a mild shriek of pain. "What the hell was that?!"

"You are such a jackass! How the hell could you let go of Robin over something so trivial?! You've been in love with her for YEARS. You helped her stay in the country when she was about to be deported, you gave her the most special date WITH ANOTHER MAN because that's how much you cared for her, you brought Canada to her for you guys' wedding! Hell, you only saw her when you almost died!"

"I regret telling you anything-"

"Don't change the subject!" Lily barked, hitting him, albeit, not as aggressively as the previous one, again, "You created an elaborate proposal, spanning months and involving serious planning because you're greatest and last play would be for the one woman you truly loved. Now, you're telling me, that only a year, basically fifteen minutes after your wedding, you want to be separated from Robin?!"

"I don't WANT to be-" But Barney's thought went unheard as his friend continued to berate him.

"And over something so stupid and pointless! Your wedding weekend felt like it lasted almost as long as your marriage and you just want to give up?! For what, Barney? You going to make another Playbook? Start acting like the same smarmy loser you were for so many years, devoid of any feelings and emotions? Have another 'perfect week'? Hell, maybe this time you'll upgrade to a whole damn month!"

"Lily-"

"Why? Why after growing up so much and devoting so much to Robin and your love for her would you just-"

"Lily!"

"This is a new low, even for-"

"I WANT KIDS!"

Lily automatically went mute. Her eyes widened and her posture of someone consumed with indignation fell to one of someone hit by a truck, completely deflated of any anger she held just a moment ago.

Barney's shoulders slumped, his head hanging, unable to look his friend in the eyes. His hand found his tie, fiddling with it for no reason other than to avoid Lily's gaze.

"You want kids?" Lily's eyes filled with tears, her voice now soft and sympathetic.

"I guess, I think," Barney mumbled, still trying to distract himself. Lily tilted her head, staring at him for a second, before she stepped closer to him. He flinched involuntarily, only accustomed to violence from his female pal the past few minutes, but instead, he found himself being embraced. Her arms wrapped around his waist, squeezing him tightly.

He returned the hug, even allowing a few tears to escape his own eyes while no one could see; it was a cathartic freeze-frame in time, one he hadn't had since leaving Robin in Argentina.

Lily pulled away, still standing close to the blonde, "You know Robin can't have kids."

"Yeah," He nodded, "But I was looking up some adoption agencies and I thought we had a chance.."

"The Wi-Fi," Lily realized, biting her lip momentarily, "It wasn't about your blog at all."

"I'd never let Robin go over something like that. I was willing to sell the Fortress of Barnitude for her- a blog is nothing."

"Barney, Robin never wanted kids. It's why she and Ted didn't work, or Kevin, anyone... until you."

"I know, I know. I'm not Ted, I knew I could live without kids and I'd be happy. I wouldn't resent Robin or her choices, as long as I still had her. But, something changed. Not with me- with her. I see how she lights up around kids now and I see the life we can have- with a family."

"But Robin still disagrees?"

"Yeah. She still is adamant about no kids and she doesn't think I'm okay with that anymore."

"Obviously your not because she'd be here with you if you were."

"I'm okay with no kids, Lily. I'm not okay with Robin lying to herself because she thinks she has to stick to this opinion. She thinks becoming a mom isn't for her; she thinks it will turn her into a stereotypical woman with no ambitions or goals except for popping out rugrats. She sees you and how happy you are with just being a wife and mom and she doesn't want to be that."

"What?" Lily was taken aback by her name entering the mix and a tad befuddled as to her friend's statement.

"You know," Barney began to explain, "How you went to Italy, came back, and now all you do is cook and clean and breastfeed."

Lily tried to stifle a laugh, "That's not all I do!"

"It's not something to be embarrassed of- a lot of women in the '50's were content with that."

"Barney, I'm not just a wife and mom-"

"Yeah, yeah, housewives have the hardest jobs of all, I get it."

"No, Barney, you're not hearing me. Yes, I love being married to Marshall and I love being a mom to Marvin and Daisy, even if it is frustrating sometimes, but I'm not just sitting at home watching Ellen dance around while I fold laundry and pump milk. I'm not working right now because I've been focusing on my art."

"What?" Now it was Barney's turn to be confused.

Lily nodded, "I decided not to go back to work at school or for the Captain because I haven't painted, in what seems like, years! When I was working for the Captain, I made a lot of amazing contacts and I've actually sold over 20 pieces."

"Seriously? Your doodles and stuff?"

"It's not doodles! And I'm not making Van Gogh type of cash, but it's actually really helped to put a dent in my credit card debt- and I got these amazing boots," She lifted one foot, displaying the designer footwear for Barney to admire.

"So you're doing what you've always loved, but making money from it, too?"

"Yup. I love the kids, but Mama can't by Chanel with spit up and Legos alone."

"Wow. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Barney inquired, taking a seat on the chair at Ted's desk.

"Barney, everyone knows," Lily informed him, surprising him by his expression, as she sat on the edge of the desk.

"Except me and Robin, apparently."

"Apparently."

"Think you could call Robin and tell her-"

"Nope! I am not getting in the middle of this. My meddling days, for good or evil, are behind me. You need to fix this yourself," Lily advised, reaching down and placing a hand on Barney's shoulder.

He sighed, closing his eyes, trying to gather some inner strength, "What am I going to do?"

"That's up to you. You went into this marriage knowing Robin better than anyone; maybe you just didn't know yourself as well."


	5. Not A Second Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own _How I Met Your Mother_ or it's characters. This is written purely for enjoyment and with no malicious intent.

* * *

Game night seemed pointless after Barney's announcement, no one was in the mood for Scrabble after discovering two of their friend's were going through something so serious. Barney apologized profusely for spoiling the evening, at everyone's insistence that there was no reason for him to apologize. Marshall and Lily were adamant about rescheduling, with the latter complimenting Tracy's hosting skills and taking home a container of Tracy's "sumbitches" cookies.

After their three friends left, Ted and Tracy cleaned up the barely touched food and decided to go to bed. Tracy was rereading Love in the Time of Cholera and Ted wanted to finish the New York Times crossword puzzle, even though his fiancée had already finished hers. Yes, they got two issues of the Times so they could each separately complete the puzzle; they had been mocked mercilessly when their friends found this out.

But after Ted got dressed and was about to settle into bed, Tracy was sitting up, her book on the side table, facing him, "Ted, we need to talk."

"You only call me by my name when something's wrong. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong and that is totally not true, by the way," Tracy countered, only to be met with a knowing stare by her intended. She rolled her eyes, "Fine. Usually, I call you something cheesy and adorable, just like you, on a regular basis."

"Or something insulting when we're in the car," Ted pointed out, causing her to giggle.

"Maybe if you went a decent speed, or at least the speed limit, I wouldn't be forced to address you as Tedwina Slowsby!"

"Hey! You're still alive aren't you? A cautious driver is a safe driver."

"Yes, Poohbear, you're my knight in a shiny Sedan." She was still laughing and Ted couldn't resist joining her on the bed and quickly stealing a kiss from her lips.

When he retracted from the liplock, he noticed her face was contorted into an expression of uncertainty.

"What's wrong?" He repeated, grasping her hand like he had done earlier in the night.

She drew in a deep breath before she began, "I want to start this off by saying that this is not from a place of insecurity or a need for validation. What I am about to say is from a place of understanding and love. It is also not a trap, nor an ultimatium. I am not going to 'Victoria' you."

"What-"

"Max was my first love. He taught me what it meant to love someone and how it felt to be loved," Her voice was shaky and Ted was becoming more concerned by the minute, but decided to remain mum and let her continue, "If he hadn't... died, I probably would still be with him today. I know, first-hand, how powerful first loves can be."

Ted suddenly realized what she was leading up to and tried to interject, but she put her slender fingers to his mouth, urging him to stay silent.

"You've told me the stories, Ted. You've told me everything and I know that Robin was your first love- your only real love. You always went back to your love for Robin because it was that powerful. I would've done the same if Max had lived and we had broken up. And, if her and Barney hadn't gotten married, you would've probably still been vying for her love."

"No," Ted tried to concretely pronounce, "No. Absolutely not. No. Nope. N-O." However, Tracy, employing Ted's earlier knowing glance, got him to stare into her big brown eyes and he surrendered, "Maybe. But not if I had met you!"

"Ted, I'm not saying you don't love me. I know how much you love me; I feel that love every single day, every time I look at you, every time you join in on my breakfast show tunes or the way you look at me when I'm all gross when I'm sick. Max may have taught me how to love, but you taught me that love is never-ending."

Ted smiled, his eyes swelling with tears. He couldn't resist; he kissed her again, more passionately this time. But she pulled away, speaking once more.

"But Barney and Robin have split up and while I love them both and want them to work it out, I also don't want to hold you back from happiness. If you have a chance to be with the first woman you ever loved, you should take it. You are a great man, Ted Mosby. You deserve everything you want in life and I want you to have that choice. I don't want you to wake up and us have two kids someday and feel trapped. I don't want to trap you. This ring, this house, our life, it doesn't nothing, but it doesn't mean everything, if you never pursue what you really want in life."

"Can I speak now?" Ted questioned as she ended her sentence and she nodded politely, feeling him squeeze her hand. "Tracy McConnell, you are T.M.- truly mind-blowing."

She raised her eyebrows, surprised at the description of herself and she nodded, signaling him to expand.

"You are the most selfless, genuine, most amazing person I have ever met. You are beautiful from the inside out and you don't even know how special you are. You once said that being with Max was like having a winning lottery ticket and you told me, on October 4th, 2014, at 6:17 p.m., that, against all odds and percentages, you found another winning lottery ticket in me. Well, you need to realize, that you are a winning lottery ticket, too- one that I spent years, nearly a decade trying to get, but never could. Until I stood under my yellow umbrella-"

"MY yellow umbrella," Tracy interjected teasingly and he laughed.

"Ever since that night at Farhampton, I have felt like I've won the lottery and there's no way I'm not collecting on my prize. I want to feel like I have won the lottery every single day, for the rest of my life, and that can only happen with you. I never want you to feel like you are a second choice or a placeholder until I can be with Robin; I'll never be with Robin and not because I can't, but because I don't want to. Yes, I'll always love her, not just as an ex or as a friend, but because if I hadn't wasted so much time chasing after her, it wouldn't have led me to you. First loves are important, but true love is forever."

"Okay, what famous philosopher said that?" She whispered, restraining tears from falling from her eyes.

"I don't have to quote other people's words with you, you inspire me to think of my own."

"YOU are T.M., my Teddy, totally mine." They shared a kiss, then Ted proceeded to kiss away the stray tears that unwillingly escaped Tracy's eyes.

"Besides, no one can trap Ol' Teddy-West-Side!" He declared against her lips after another kiss and she simply laughed and pulled him closer to her.

And with that, the engaged couple's planned activities for the evening were replaced by something else entirely.


	6. Surprise After Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own How I Met Your Mother or it's characters. This is written purely for enjoyment and with no malicious intent.

* * *

"I cannot believe Barney and Robin may actually get divorced," Marshall shook his head, walking down the hall to the apartment, hand-in-hand with Lily.

"Baby, I don't think it will actually come to that," Lily disputed, biting her lip nervously.

Marshall stopped and turned to her, "Lilypad, I know you like to see the best in people, but if I were Robin, I'd divorce him and take him for everything he has- suits and all!"

"Um, excuse me," His wife began, squinting her eyes at her husband, "You're the one who is usually giving his stamp of approval to anyone and everyone, not me."

"That was before the Brad accident, remember? I'm much more stingy with my approval and Barney and his blog don't get it!"

"But, if you remember, Brad turned around after that whole mess; don't necessary throw your approval stamp away when it comes to Barney."

"Why are you defending him?" Marshall curiously questioned, dropping his wife's hand and folding his arms, "You're always the one to call Barney out on his crap all the time."

"Yes, but.." Lily felt it rising within her, the urge to spill her guts. She tried to avoid her Marshmellow's big, innocent eyes as she gulped, swallowing the secret Barney shared with her., "We should go inside. We might see Marvin before he goes to bed!"

"Lily..." But Marshall was passed by her and after digging in her purse, pulled out the keys and entered the apartment, her husband on her heels, anxious to discover why she wanted to escape him.

However, all Marshall found was disgust as they walked into their home. Lily shrieked, covering her eyes with her hands, while Marshall forced back at a gag, dry-heaving.

There, on the Erikson's yellow sofa, was Mickey, Lily's father, and Judy, Marshall's mother, naked, under a throw blanket- ironically, the one Judy made for the couple. They were mid-kiss when their adult children walked in, apparently they didn't hear, or care, about the rattling of the keys outside the door.

"Ohmigod!" Lily groaned in fury.

"On our couch?! OUR couch?! Have you no shame?!" Marshall, outraged, shouted, his voice booming throughout the living room, "Mickey, I expect this out of you, but Mom... Meanwhile, thanks for telling me you were in town!"

"I just got in tonight. I'm so sorry, Marshall," Judy, cheeks reddened by embarrassment, reaching for her clothes that were on the floor.

"Geez, lighten up! Like neither of you haven't done a little 'bow-chicka-wow-wow' while babysitting," Mickey explained, tossing his hands behind his heads, smirking.

"The kids! Ohmigod!" Marshall realized, turning around, not baring to look at the scene anymore.

"I'm gonna be sick," Lily announced, her hand flying to her mouth.

"We all are!" Marshall concurred, but his wife wasn't talking in hyperbole. She ran across the room, heading for the bathroom. Marshall's eyes widened as he heard the vomiting sounds from behind the closed restroom door and finally turned back around, facing the indecent adults. He walked towards the bathroom, stopping, briefly, to pick up his mother's clothes and ordering the two get dressed before Lily and he returned.

* * *

By the time Marshall knocked and then walked through the door of the bathroom, Lily had ceased throwing up. The redhead was now sitting on the tile floor, beside the toilet. Her husband crouched down next to her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"You okay, Lilypad? I know that... whatever that was, made me want to upchuck too. You might have to make room..."

"It's not that. I felt queasy all night. I barely even had one sip of my beer tonight and I couldn't drink anymore."

"Maybe it was Tracy's food. The salsa was a little spicy.."

"No, no, no- I didn't even eat."

Suddenly, Marshall looked at Lily, crazed like a wild man. Lily's brow furrowed, her confusion furthering as her husband grabbed her suddenly, kissing her and then hugging her tightly to him.

"Lily! You could have told me! I knew you were hiding something and I should have known after the whole Daisy incident! Baby, you should have told me. You told Barney! And he kept your secret! I knew there had to be a reason why you-"

"Marshall! What are you talking about?" He was rambling so fast and nonsensically, she was having a hard time keeping up. Frankly, his speedy-speaking was making her dizzy and she could feel bile brewing beneath the surface again.

Marshall laughed, "Come on. Lily, you're one hot piece of ass and you can make pancakes like no one else, but you are a horrible liar."

"Marshall, I..." Barney trusted her with the real root of his relationship woes with Robin; could she tell Marshall? She told her husband everything- surely Barney knew that by now. But, she didn't always tell him everything. She didn't tell him about Daisy's first word was 'Mama' and not 'Dada', like she lead him to believe. However, if he figured it out himself, it's not like she was completely breaking confidence. "Fine! Yes, I know I should've told you, but Barney was really upset."

"And you didn't want to take the spotlight away from him. I get it."

"No, just the opposite, I didn't want to put Barney on the spot. I don't think he wants anyone to know."

"Why? Oh, is it only a few weeks? Too soon to tell?"

"It may be; Robin and Barney could work it out and get back together tomorrow!"

"Okay. We'll wait, support our friends.."

"That's what I told Barney, but he really wanted me fix the problem!"

"Fix it?! He said that?! Why did I waste that one last slap?!"

"Marshall, Marshall, don't worry. I told him that if he wanted to fix it, he'd have to do it himself."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I mean, kids are a blessing and all that greeting card junk, but you can't force someone to have them."

"Lily! What about Marvin and Daisy and-"

"Oh, _trust me_, if he could take them, he'd be thrilled."

"Lily, how can you talk about kids that way? You would really give them up like you want to give up the new baby?"

"New baby? What new baby?"

"Our new baby!"

"We have a new baby?"

"Well, we were going to until you talked to Barney and now you both want to 'fix' the 'problem'."

"Honey, _what_ are you talking about?"

Marshall was taken aback, "What are _you_ talking about?"

"I'm talking about Barney and Robin separating because Barney wants to have kids and Robin doesn't," Lily explained, slowing her voice, as she watched her husband's reaction.

Marshall's jaw dropped slightly, "Barney? Barney Stinson wants kids? THAT'S why they broke up?"

"Yeah," She nodded sadly, "Barney was really torn up about it."

"Damn. Poor Barn; I can't believe I bought that bogus blog story- **_no one_** would believe that's why a couple with so much history would break up."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you, baby," Lily cooed, reaching out and placing her hand on Marshall's shoulder. However, she remembered their back and forth and removed her hand, "If you didn't know, what were _you_ talking about just now?"

"You being pregnant," He answered bluntly and Lily's eyes widened before she threw up once again.


End file.
